


Be a hunter again

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Holding Hands, Season/Series 04, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings AU: femslash fix-it of S4.E11: The Hunters Heart, where Morgana catches Gwen and doesn't let her go. (Or, “self indulgences: kinky femslash fix-it with wings and extra colours.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a hunter again

Info: drawn on paper & ink, scanned, coloured on Photoshop using my mouse pad.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on: [tumblr](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/14470336467/you-make-me-want-to-be-a-hunter-again-with), or [uncoloured version](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/14187864835/you-make-me-want-to-be-a-hunter-again-im).


End file.
